


buzzing in the light

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, joxter anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream squirms back on the vibrator inside him, shifting his tied hands behind his back and whining as the level is set back down to 2. This is the fourth time George hasn’t let him cum and he’s so oversensitive ithurts.“George- please, please let me cum it’s too much,please~” voice breaking on his pleas, hips twitching into nothing, he prays to any god that’s listening that George will let him cum soon.ORjust some good ol fashioned edging
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 406
Collections: Anonymous





	buzzing in the light

**Author's Note:**

> title from buzzing in the light by dr. dog

Dream squirms back on the vibrator inside him, shifting his tied hands behind his back and whining as the level is set back down to 2. This is the fourth time George hasn’t let him cum and he’s so oversensitive it _hurts _.__

__“George- please, please let me cum it’s too much, _please _~” voice breaking on his pleas, hips twitching into nothing, he prays to any god that’s listening that George will let him cum soon. He can practically feel the smirk on George's face as his fingers dance over the skin of his neck, trailing down his back, landing on his shaking thigh.___ _

____“Not yet, Dream. Bad puppies don’t get to cum, remember?” George smooths his hand back up over Dream’s back as the vibrations spiral higher._ _ _ _

____And Dream does remember, he remembers teasing George and smirking at the glare that promised punishment._ _ _ _

____George clicks the vibrations higher and Dream keens into the sheets, hips jerking as George presses a finger onto the vibrator just so, tipping it up into his prostate._ _ _ _

____Dream moans and tries to squirm away but George sets a steady hand onto the rope tying his hands together and keeps the pressure on his prostate._ _ _ _

____“Ge-George- please, please- I cant, I-I-“ Dream can barely get air in to moan, let alone to beg to cum. George gets the idea though, and leans down to bite at Dream’s neck, reaching down with his other hand to grasp Dream’s neglected cock._ _ _ _

____Dream doesn’t know whether to jerk into the pleasure or squirm away from it. His hips settle for twitching against George's hand as he jacks him off. He can feel himself getting closer, the pressure building in his stomach with the combined stimulation of George's hand and the vibrator._ _ _ _

____"George- I'm gonna- I-" He gasps out as his eyes start to roll back, and George pulls his hand away and reaches over to turn down the vibrations._ _ _ _

____Dream almost starts crying from frustration as he's once again denied release._ _ _ _

____George looks on impassively, the hard glint in his eye the only sign that he can see how much of a mess Dream is. And he really is a mess, legs barely able to hold him up, hips still twitching in an effort to find friction, cheek rubbing against the sheet as he shudders against it._ _ _ _

____"Have you learned your lesson, Dream?" George asks lowly._ _ _ _

____Dream frantically nods. "Yes, George, please- I'll be good- I've learned I swear, _please _-" Dream is cut off as George ups the vibrations, causing him to jerk against the bed. He shakes and whines as the vibrations spiral higher and higher.___ _ _ _

______"Ah~ George- George-" His hands strain against the rope as his hips twitch into the stimulation. George once again smooths his hand down his back to rest on his trembling upper thigh, dangerously close to the vibrator. Dream is sure he must be losing his mind at the pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

______George pushes the vibrator up into his prostate as he asks, "Are you gonna be a good boy, Dream?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream keens into the sheets as he tries to form an answer, jerkily nodding his head. "Yes- Yes- I'll be so good for you I'm sorry-" His own moans cut himself off as George reaches down to grasp his leaking cock. Dream whines desperately at the stimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cum for me, puppy. Be a good boy and cum.” Vision whiting out, Dream’s hips jerk into the overwhelming stimulation as he cums hard onto his stomach and the sheets. He shakes with the vibrator still inside him as George whispers praises in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You did so well, puppy, so good for me,” Dream’s shaking legs can barely hold himself up as his hips twitch back into the vibrator, still on the highest setting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Too much- too much, George please~ no more-” Dream gasps into the bed and George gives the vibrator one last nudge against his prostate that has Dream moaning brokenly, hips desperately twitching away from the overstimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You've done so well, darling." George murmers as Dream squirms against the bed, whining weakly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"George, I can't- can't- please-" George takes pity on him, rubbing his hip soothingly as he turns the vibrator off and pulls it out gently. Dream gasps for air at the loss of stimulation and adjusts to the emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream is still shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, eyes fluttering as he tries to get the white spots out of his vision. George unties him and pulls him onto his lap, stroking his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Such a good boy, Dream. Good puppy.” Dream sighs as his hazy brain comes down from its high, content to be pet by George as he comes back to himself. He reaches up with shaking hands to grasp the front of George's shirt, inhaling the comforting scent of sweat and vanilla. He hums as George scratches his scalp and brushes his sweaty hair away from his forehead. He nuzzles deeper into the crook of George's shoulder and neck and sighs as the man moves on to rubbing his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You good down there, Dream?" George asks softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, love you, George" He mumbles sleepily into his chest as George massages his wrists._ _ _ _ _ _

______George laughs slightly as he smiles down at Dream. "Love you too, idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> :o hope you enjoyed -joxter


End file.
